Post Dark
by xxActressgirlxx
Summary: POST BREAKING DAWN! The Cullens are trying out a year at College. Bella has a few blasts from the past and Renesmee even has a "small" moment like her parents. NO JACOB!
1. Note: MUST READ!

**MUST READ OR YOU MIGHT NOT GET SOME THINGS!!!!**

**Heyyy this is my first Twilight fanfic and I'm super excited. This story has a few plots you'll know what they are soon enough. One thing I NEED you to know is I hate Jacob (don't ask why because I have no idea he just annoys me) so he won't be in this at all. I know what you're thinking 'how can there be a story with Renesmee and not Jacob?' o well HE'S NOT IN THIS! But maybe Renesmee will have a little "Edward, Bella moment" you'll just have to read and see. Also I hate Renesmee's nickname I am so on Bella's team with this one. Mostly because Jacob named her but still NO NESSIE! POV's are gonna be whatever it says in bold. It'll mostly be Bella's so if it doesn't say it's Bella's. I may not even switch it up but there's definitely the possibility. So that's pretty much it! So don't not read this because you love Jacob it should still be pretty good. Everyone tells me I'm a really great writer so let's hope their right! Also I may start off with not much detail but I promise I'll get more detailed later if I don't. So anyways enjoy! **


	2. Surprises

"So Bella, Renesmee, ready for your first college experience?" Emmet asked us as we were jumping out of the car. This was gonna be fun especially since we just went through high school…again. "You'll love it!"

"Well as long as it's not high school I'm happy." I replied with a laugh. We've gone through high school 3 times since I became a vampire. I actually can't wait for college because… well I actually don't know why.

As we were walking to the main building we got stares from just about everyone. I was kinda used to it now but I still laughed at all the comments.

"_Whoa check out those chicks their hot!"_

"_Oh my gosh their _so_ cute!"_

"_Wow that brunette is smokin'" _I laughed quietly at that one, but I heard Edward let out a growl too low for human ears to hear.

"_Whoa look at that blonde hunk I am so getting him no matter what." _Oh great a Lauren.

"_Oh my wow! The guy is so hot!"_

"_Aw man I think their all together at least their all holding hands."_

"_Yes one of them is single!" _I let out a low snarl at that and Renesmee looked over at me. I stopped listening as we walked into the main building.

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen and this is my family." Edward said to the lady at the desk.

"Uh… yes Edward Cullen. However there are only four Cullens in this computer and it seems there are… seven of you." The lady responded looking at her computer for the names.

"Yes, Emmet, Renesmee, Alice and I are Cullens." The lady nodded. "And Isabella, Rosalie, and Jasper are Hales." Edward finished.

"Hale…Hale… Ah yes here we are. Isabella, Jasper, and Rosalie alright then. Here are your papers. Uh Alice?" Alice grabbed her papers. "Edward? Emmet? Renesmee?" They all grabbed their papers. "And as for the Hales… Isabella? Jasper? Rosalie? Thank you I hope you enjoy Dartmouth University." With that we left the office and went to our dorms.

"So Edward what dorm are you in?" I asked as we were walking.

"Uh… I'm in Sigma** (made up). **What about you?" I checked my papers.

"Hmm…Bellberry **(made up).**" We walked and talked until we got to Bellberry. We walked up to my dorm room which was on the second floor room 213. I opened the door and came across a scent. I guess I had a roommate.

"Oh hey I'm…" came a familiar voice I cut her off when I saw her face.

"Natalie!" I screamed she definitely knew who I was I mean she had to.

"Bella is that you!?" We came in for a hug. When we pulled apart I looked over at his face. He had a confused expression on his face.

"Oh! Natalie this is Edward, my boyfriend. Edward this Natalie she's my best friend from back in Phoenix. We met in like Kindergarten and have been best friends ever since!"

"Hi it's nice to meet you." Edward and Natalie shook hands.

"Oh you too" Natalie replied.

This college experience is going to be fun!


	3. Electricity Running Through My Veins

**Heyyy!!!**

**I'm baaaaaaack!!! I'm soooooooooo sorry for taking soooooooooooo long I know I hate myself for it. But I've been EXTREMELY busy and the past week I was taking the ask tests and… yeah. But really I'm super-duper-uper sorry!!! I'll try to get out the next chapter soon!!!! HOPE YOU DON'T HATE ME! HOPE YOU LOVE THE CHHAPTER CUZ I DO! I'm also really sorry its so short but I'll try to make my next one longer but I just felt soooooooooo bad I promised myself I'd put it up tonight!! So here it is!!!!!!!!**

**RenesmeePOV**

Once we were out of the office, we all went our separate ways. We all agreed to meet up tonight so we could go hunting before our first day of class. I would have to be quick considering I still need my sleep.

I was walking towards my dorm, Kappa** (made up)**, when I suddenly bumped in to something. Or someone. Both of us fell down and dropped our things. As I was gathering my books from the ground I said, "Oh I'm so sorry. I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"No, no it's alright." He said back. I look up and into his eyes. He had blue eyes that looked the same shade of the sky. He also had dirty blonde hair that flowed in the wind. It was hard to look away. So I didn't and neither did he. After I had everything in my hands, I reached out my open hand.

"Uh… I… I'm Renesmee." He shook my hand. I felt a spark go up my hand. I would've gone of into my own little world after that but then he started speaking and was knocked out of my trance.

"Hey, I'm Derek. Wow. Renesmee. That's an unusual name?" Derek said it more as a question.

"Uh yeah it's… it's a combination of my mom's mom's name and my dad's mom's name." I was so nervous. I've never met such a cute boy. I just smiled and stared. I just hoped he didn't notice the staring part.

"That's cool. So what dorm are you in?"

"Kappa."

"Oh cool I'm in Sigma and it's right next to Kappa. I could show you there if you want?"

"Sure."

As we were walking we mostly just stared into each others eyes. I didn't even notice when I bumped into someone. It seemed like we were only walking for a few seconds but before I knew it we were at the entrance to my dorm.

"Well here we are." Derek said.

"Yeah… here we are." I said back. Ugh! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"Uh hey you uh… um want to hang out later say around seven-ish?" He said. He sounded a little nervous. Wait a sec. did he just ask me out? Cool!

"Uh yeah sure." I answered a little too excitedly.

"Cool uh what room are you in?"

"Um…" I had to look at my papers even though I just looked about ten minutes ago I completely blanked from talking to Derek. "Room 384".

"Awesome see ya later!" As he was walking away I quickly realized…

"Oh man!" I whispered to my self. "Uh Derek!" I called and he turned around. "I just realized I'm doing something with my family tonight. How about tomorrow?"

"Sure whenever's good for you!" He yelled back. I was glad he didn't sound irritated.

"Kay see ya!" I said as I was walking backwards into my dorm. Wait a sec I just realized something… I HAVE A DATE TOMORROW NIGHT!


	4. Conversations

**Okay you can yell at me about not updating for months. But I'm not gonna go and give you a list of reasons why because… well I don't have any! I've just been too stubborn (like Bella) to write another chapter. I'm gonna try to write a chapter for almost every one of my stories today, if not tomorrow. :B I'm probably gonna do like separate chapters for people and couples and then a joined one. But need to say this right now! This story is mostly about Edward Bella Renesmee and Derek. It's not that I don't like Rosalie Jasper Emmet and Alice, (TRUST ME I'M ON TEAM EMMET!) it's just I can't think of anything for them. If you write a review of what to do, I might use it if I like it. But for now It's just gonna be those four. So here's the chapter!**

BPOV

I can't believe Natalie is my roommate! I haven't seen her since I moved to Forks and I've been so busy over the past few years I have hardly even talked to her. Too bad we're going hunting tonight. I wish we could talk more but I have to unpack and then meet the rest of the family downstairs.

"So Bella, you look so different! In a good way of course. What happened?" Natalie asked while we were unpacking.

"I don't know I guess over the years my body changed." It REALLY changed.

"Yeah, you look awesome! Anyways so tell me the scoop on your boyfriend. How long have you guys been dating?" I knew she was going to talk about this, I just didn't expect she would so soon. I didn't even know what to say. _"Oh we've been dating for about three years we got married last year and had a kid, Oh did I forget to mention he's a vampire and he turned me into one too!" _Yeah right. So I just came up with the best lie I could.

"Um… three years." I said even though I knew it was exactly 3 years and 145 days. Natalie's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious? THREE WHOLE YEARS?! Oh My God. You must really like this guy to stick with him for that long. And he's SO cute. I'm sure other girls have been all over him." If only she knew.

"Yeah but you know we've been going for so long it's just so hard to realize that stuff. You know it's like when I'm with him, It's just him and me." I said. God this was so embarrassing!

Natalie asked me more questions about Edward and what I've been up to since I moved to Forks. I asked her about Phoenix and what she'd been doing lately too. We talked for so long by the time we were done I realized it was 5:30 and we were finished packing. I'm meeting with the family at 6 so I got to get ready.

"So do you want come with me and get dinner?" Natalie offered. "I heard they opened this really great place on campus, where they sell everything REALLY cheap!"

"Um.. actually I can't. You see I'm meeting Edward and his family. They all go here so we're hanging out tonight. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure I totally get it! Have fun!"

"Kay see you later!" I replied as Natalie walked out. Aw man I forgot that I was gonna meet Renesmee at her dorm. I ran out as humanly as possible to Kappa. When I got there I followed her scent to room 327. As I knocked on the door I said, "Renesmee it's me open up!" The door opened.

"Hey M…Bella" I noticed she had a roommate. She had dark hair that looked black. Her body was very slim and she had hazel eyes.

"Hey I'm Carrie!" She extended her arm and I took it. I could see her wince at the coldness of my hand. "How do you guys know each other?"

"Bella is my brothers' girlfriend." Renesmee said before I could.

"Well it's nice to meet you Bella."

"You too Carrie" I replied. "Um Renesmee are you coming?" I asked knowing she knew what I meant.

"Yeah hold on a sec." She replied going to get her key. "Carrie I'm going out for a few hours with my family I'll be back later."

"Alright see ya!" She replied as Renesmee and I walked out the door and down the hallway. Carrie seemed really nice but Renesmee seemed really happy about something. She kept smiling and looking down.

"What are you so happy about?" Renesmee looked up at me.

"Oh nothing."

"Really cause it doesn't seem like nothing. C'mon honey, tell me what you're so happy about." I was pushing her but I didn't care I was curious and when I'm curious I want answers and I wanted one from her.

"It's just.. well on my way to my dorm I bumped into someone and we talked." She said blushing.

"Okay and what kind of someone was this?"

"A guy someone… and he kinda asked me out." Renesmee was now smiling as wide as possible.

"Oh I see. So when are you going out?"

"How do you know I said yes?"

"Because your smiling so wide it looks as if it was painted to your face. Now spill what's his name?" I was really curious now.

"His name's Derek and we're going out tomorrow night. He's really cute so don't ruin this for me." She said stopping and turning around to look me in the eye.

"I won't I'm happy for you. You need someone to make you happy. Just make sure she doesn't find out your only eight years old. Cause if he does I think he might freak a little." I said with a laugh. She laughed too. We started walking again in silence until we got to Edwards dorm

"Oo oo this is his dorm!" She said as we passed Kappa.

"Really this is your fathers dorm too."

She turned again. "What?!" She asked wide eyed.

"What's wrong?"

"Mom, what if he was thinking about me? Dad would've heard him no matter where in the building they were!" She looked worried.

"Sweetie I have no doubt he was thinking about you, but I do have one that your father heard him. There's probably so many people thinking in there that every ones words are all jumbled in his mind." I said trying to reassure her. She shrugged her shoulders and kept walking.

Once we got to the entrance, Edward was walking out. He walked over and kissed me on the lips then turned to Renesmee.

"Why was someone named Derek thinking about you in there?" Edward asked Renesmee. Then she turned to me.

"You still have a doubt Mom?" I just looked down and gave a pouted smile.

**Well there it is! I will definitely try and update sooner than 4 months. I promise this time it'll only be three (JK JK). Anyways review and I hoped you liked the long awaited chapter!**


	5. Awkwardness & Hunting

**So I'm back after a week! And did anyone besides me see my slip up with Renesmee's room number like how in chapter 2 it was 384 and in chapter 3 it was 327? Well just bare with me. I'm already confused but hey that's just how my mind works. Anyways I have some bad/good news at the end. It depends how you want to look at it. So anyways here's chapter 4!**

**RPOV**

"I'll talk to him later." My mom whispered in my ear. I was nervous about his response so to keep him from hearing I just thought the song that never ends.

"_This is a song that never ends. It just goes on and on my friend. Some people- started singing it not knowing what it was and we'll just keep on singing it forever just because this is a song that never-"_

"Renesmee! Please don't repeat that song. It's the most annoying thing ever. Can't you just tell me who this Derek guy is?" Oh no. Should I tell him? Maybe not I mean what if- no that wouldn't happen, your just being paranoid Renesmee. I should probably tell him. He'll start to wonder why I'm out with him tomorrow so I'll just tell him.

"I met him on the way to my dorm. We bumped into each other and he asked me out and I said yes." My voice got quieter and quieter as I spoke hoping he didn't hear the last part, even though I knew he would. Why is my dad so hard to talk to sometimes?!

"Okay." He dragged the word out a little. "And?" And what? That was it. I met him. He asked me out. I said yes. Done. Fini. No more. What else could he possibly want. He's lucky I told him at all. I was planning on telling him after the wedding (if there was one). But seriously I don't know what else to say besides…

"And?" Wow that was a really stupid answer.

"And she really likes him." My mom finished for me. Thank you so much! I was stuck in a corner with no way out.

"Okay that's great. But I don't get why you were so afraid to tell me." Wow he took that well. But I wasn't going to get him mad by reminding him that I am only eight years old.

"Yeah you are only eight years old but you look 19 and I can't make you wait until you actually were the age you look." Stupid mind reading vampire. My dad laughed. "Because, if I did I'd be married to a 110 year old girl." He laughed and my mom smiled and looked up at him. I even smiled a little. Then I got a burning in my throat.

"Hey I'm really thirsty can we get going?" I decided to change the subject. My parents nodded and we headed off.

**BPOV**

We went off to hunt. I was ecstatic for my daughter. She really needs someone. Everyday she sits at home just watching T.V or hanging out with the family but that's it. So this Derek guy better be nice to her. I can't wait to meet him. Apparently he's cute, or as Renesmee says, gorgeous.

Once we got to the forest, we met up with the family. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet went off in separate directions. So it was just me, Edward, and Renesmee. We didn't talk much. By the end I've gotten 2 deer, 1 mountain lion, and a bear.

By the time we got back it was 7:30. Edward, Renesmee, and I went back to our dorms to get ready for "bed". Well Edward and I anyway, Renesmee actually needs her sleep. Edward and I are going to meet after our roommates are asleep.

Once Natalie was asleep, I snuck downstairs and outside. I waited for about five minutes until I saw Edward walking my way. He ran up and kissed me on the lips.

"Hey thought you weren't gonna show." I joked. Edward laughed and put his arm around my waist and we started walking. We walked around the campus just talking. We talked about Renesmee, each other, and school. Once it was 5:30 we figured we had to separate so our roommates wouldn't suspect anything. Edward walked me back to my room. He gave me a kiss and then left. I opened the door and thankfully Natalie was still asleep. She set the alarm clock the night before for 6:00 so I'll just lay down for a half hour and wait for her to wake up.

I lay down and got distracted in my thoughts and a loud beeping pushed my thoughts away. I looked over to find Natalie still sleeping. Figures, she's always been a heavy sleeper. After turning the alarm clock off, I walked over to Natalie's bed and woke her up.

"Bella wait till the alarm clock goes off." She moaned.

"It already did Nat. Come on you gotta get up. Classes start today remember?" Ugh! Stupid school…

**Sorry it was a little rushed. I wrote this at 2 in the morning and really just want to go to sleep. But I promised myself I'd put it up tonight. So anyways on to the good/bad news. The bad news is we're taking my sister back to college Monday and we're driving there and back so we won't be home for two weeks. Which means no updates. The good news is I'm gonna try to write a few chapters during the car ride. So that means I might have a few chapters done by the time I get back and will put them up one day at a time. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. But right now…IM GOING TO SLEEP!!!**


	6. AN

Heyyy

So sorry for all of you that were hoping for a chapter but this isn't one. I'm going to put this story on hiatus for a while. I hate it when stories I love go on hiatus and I'm extremely sorry that I'm putting this on hiatus. But some things have come up. I have certain reasons for this decision.

When I went on my trip and promised you guys like 3 chapters once I got back, my computer was going really slow and my battery was so messed up it only gave me 20 minutes on full charge, which was hard when it took like 10 minutes just to turn my computer on and another like 5 to get up Microsoft word. Plus when I wrote the chapters in my hotel room, I finished two, and when I got home I was just finishing them up. My mom sent my laptop to dell to be fixed. I didn't get it back for 2 weeks. When it came back my mom took it to staples so it wouldn't be so slow. There they erased all my documents and I lost both of the chapters I wrote. So now I need to write them again.

I want to focus on new stories and older stories that I was previously working on. I feel bad that I haven't updated them as well.

I promise you guys that I will be back by January. Thanks for understanding! :)

P.S. I'm still looking for a plot for Emmet Rosalie Jasper and Alice! If you love them I'm sure you can think of something! But I just have a block on them. Please HELP!!!

-Susy


	7. Classes, Lunch, & Excitement

**Hey I promised you I'd be back in January. Happy 2010 by the way!!! Anyway as you may have noticed I didn't do much while this story was on hiatus. That's because I've always noticed that when I start a story it takes me a while to update with my busy schedule. So what I decided to do was when I started a new story (Twilight btw) I'm not gonna put it up until I have at least 4 chapters. That way if it takes me a while to update I always have extra chapters to put up in its place. I'm gonna try to do that with this story now and I already have 2 other chapters finished so I should be good for a while. I'll put up a new chapter every time I finish one. So I hope you enjoy the return of Post Dark!!!**

**RPOV**

Ugh classes. I may only be eight years old, but I've already gone to high school twice. I hated every second of it, especially when everyone was staring at me. The good thing about being half vampire is that we get distracted easily, so I spaced out during classes and the years went by quickly. The only highlight was my one boyfriend, Kris, who I found out was that it was a dare to ask me out in the first place.

Apparently, he thought I was so beautiful I was out of his league. So, his friends dared him to ask me out. I fell too hard too fast, and once I found out I dumped him and haven't spoken to him since.

But now there's Derek and- wait I have a date with him tonight. YES! Derek seems really sweet so I really hope he's not another Kris. If he is I'll just have to-

"Renesmee, want to come with me to get some breakfast?" Carrie asked me interrupting my thoughts. We only met each other yesterday but we stayed up till like 11:30 just talking and getting to know each other. Now it seems as if we've known each other our whole lives. Of course I didn't tell her I'm only half-human.

"Yeah sure, let's go." I replied.

"So you excited about your date with Derek tonight?" Carrie asked me as we walked downstairs.

"Yeah, he seems really sweet. I mean I know I just met him yesterday and we only talked for like three minutes but, I feel like I already know him, you know?" It was true I did feel like I knew him. It's like those few minutes we stared into each others eyes we were staring into each others souls. "I just hope he's not like my last boyfriend." I told Carrie about Kris. After I told her about Derek, she asked me if I had any past boyfriends. I trust her utterly and completely.

After Carrie and I had breakfast we separated for classes. I had English first and Carrie had History. I walked into the building, up the stairs, and into the classroom. It was pretty big. There weren't many people there yet, but class didn't start for another 10 minutes. I looked around, and got a familiar scent. No one really caught my eye. Then it got closer. Someone walked in the door, and I smiled. There stood Derek. I smiled and waved. He walked over to me.

"Hey", Derek said.

"Hey" I replied.

"So we're still on for tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, definitely, so where do you want to meet?" I asked. We never actually said what we were gonna do.

"Uh… how about I just pick you up at your dorm around 7?"

"Uh… yeah that'd be great. You uh, you want to sit with me." Please say yes! Please say yes!

"Yeah sure." He smiled a really warm smile, sat down and ran his fingers through his beautiful dirty blonde hair. "So how was your family thing last night?"

"Eh… you know how it is when you spend a couple hours with your family." I stared into his eyes and noticed them sadden. What? What did I say?

"Yeah… it uh… it can get pretty annoying." He forced a smile. I wanted to ask him what was wrong but just as I opened my mouth the professor walked in.

"Hello class. Welcome to your first class of the semester!" She said chipper. She looked as if she had a smile painted on her face "I'm Mrs. Montrose and this year is gonna be awesome!" **(I'm just gonna use my teacher's names. I'm probably gonna put in their personality in too. So beware I have really weird teachers this year.)**

"With her as a teacher? I don't think so." Derek whispered to me. I tried not to laugh. Too bad it was the truth. She's way to happy and she WONT. STOP. SMILING! What's wrong with her?

"So…" She kept talking throughout the whole class about what we were going to do this semester. Are we ever gonna just do something or just talk about what we're going to do?

When the class was over I gathered my books and walked out with Derek.

"What do have next?" He asked me.

"Um Algebra."

"Oh I have History. Hey do you wanna meet up for lunch?"

"Um I think my brothers and sisters and I were gonna eat together but your welcome to join us?"

"Yeah. Sure. So let's say 12:30?" I smiled

"Kay. See you later."

"See you."

Algebra was kind of scary, and being half a vampire that's not good when things scare you. The teacher, Mr. McCreedy, was really creepy. He hardly talked throughout the entire class. The second we walked in there it was silence, and as soon as the bell rang everyone ran out. **(I'm serious this is how our first day went. We call him Mr. McCreepy.)**

After Algebra I had History. It was really boring. Our teacher, Mr. Schwing, was already getting on my nerves. He says he's really picky with grammar. Great, another one. He's also very demanding. I hate teachers who think they own you.

Derek wasn't in any of my classes after English, but finally it was lunch and I met my family at the eating area. **(? Sorry I'm just imagining Zoey 101 a little. I don't know what it's actually called.) **

"Hey guys, I hope you don't mind, but I invited Derek to eat with us." I told my family.

"Sure that's no problem." My mom said. We all sat down, my mom next to my dad, next to my dad was Aunt Alice, then Uncle Jasper, then Uncle Emmet, and last but not least, Aunt Rosalie. I sat next to my mom on her other side, with an empty seat next

Ten minutes later Derek joined us.

"Hey! Uh… I'm Derek. I'm guessing Renesmee told you guys she invited me to join you?" He is so beautiful and polite.

"Of course. Take a seat." Aunt Alice said, and Derek sat down.

"Uh… this is my half-sister, Bella, my brother Edward, My sister Alice, My half- brother Jasper, my brother Emmet, and my half- sister Rosalie." I said pointing to each of them.

"It's nice to meet you guys." Derek said.

"Likewise." My mom said.

We talked and ate for about a half hour, well Derek and I ate, everyone else "wasn't hungry". When lunch was over I had an hour break. I went back to my dorm to relax for a little. Carrie wasn't there, she probably had a class.

I watched T.V. for about 20 minutes, but I didn't pay much attention to what I was watching. Derek filled my thoughts and my stomach was filled with butterflies. It's not that I was nervous, but I just cannot wait for our date tonight!

** So I hoped you enjoyed my first chapter in a long time! It took me a while to write since I was working on three things at once. I just really wanted this chapter to be really good. So please leave a review on what you think and remember I still need an idea for Jasper Emmet Rosalie and Alice!**


End file.
